The curse don't beat the hero
by DarknessOreSama
Summary: ¿Tan ciego eres, Arthur? De verdad... ¿De verdad creíste que jamás me enteraría de lo que paso? Y... ¿También creíste que cuando lo supiera me alegraría de seguir vivo? UsUk y otras parejas Es una continuación del dou "The Hero and the Wizard"/"El Héroe y el Mago"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**El doujinshi "The hero and the Wizard" no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador (si me dan el nombre sería de ayuda) yo solo hago una supuesta continuación de la historia.**

**Es un AU de "Harry Potter" el cual no me pertenece, si no a J. K. Rowling**

**Capitulo I:**

"Has oído, desde que Alfred se unió al equipo de Quidditch Gryffindor no ha perdido un solo partido"

"Sí, él dice que algún día su equipo saldrá campeón en los juegos mundiales"

"Ha… ¿En serio? Aunque no es de extrañar… ¡Él es un auténtico héroe!"

Aún sigo pensando.

Como en ese entonces si no hubiera sido capaz de cambiar el pasado te habría arrebatador todo esto.

Hasta tu vida misma.

Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y desde que pasó aquel incidente estos son los comentarios que he tenido que soportar todos los días. Es increíble como todos te admiran, eres el centro de atención. Aunque no quiera admitirlo ahora si pareces un auténtico héroe, Al.

Ah, ¿Sabes algo más?

Odio esta actitud tuya.

Arthur miró oculto desde las sombras como alrededor del pasillo principal magos de todas las edades rodeaban a la estrella del Quidditch: Alfred F. Jones. Todos los días el rubio presumía delante de todos… o por lo menos así lo veía Arthur.

— Mocoso creído, además… ¿C-Cuándo te hiciste tan alto? Tsk. — A la distancia el ojiverde lo observaba con desaprobación, a pesar de que en edad él era mayor Alfred lo había dejado atrás en cuanto a estatura. Empezó a caminar derecho por el pasillo, necesitaba llegar a su próxima clase que quedaba en el otro extremo. Aunque apreciara mucho a Alfred, le guardaba cierto rencor… de seguro en el fondo de su corazón ese rencor no era más un sentimiento que desarrollo para no destruir el lazo que había formado con él, simplemente lo seguía amando y se había obsesionado con su "nueva" actitud de héroe que bajo su punto de vista desaprobaba comletamente.

Mientras cruzaba el pasillo todos los magos atinaban a apartarse a un lado, nadie quería vincularse con el chico maldito. Aunque al principio casi moría de soledad, como para él el lazo con Alfred nunca se perdió olvido la tristeza en ser apartado y ahora prácticamente le agradaba el estar solo y ese cierto "respeto" que guardaban los demás hacia él. Sí, todo el mundo le guardaba respeto al gran Arthur Kirkland (aunque no supieran su nombre).

O eso era lo que él creía.

— Tsk… — Arthur sobó su cabeza tras haber chocado con algo que molesto y por reflejo empujó hacia atrás, cuando pudo reaccionar y levanto la vista vio la escena: Alguien había intervenido en su camino.

Y ese alguien no era nada más ni nada menos que Alfred F. Jones

— ¿Eh? – Jones que apenas se había percatado del golpe ahora se encontraba mirándolo curioso con una sonrisa - ¡Vaya! Eres otro admirador, ¿No? ¿Te gustó como fue mi partido? ¡Hahaha! ¡Es natural! – el chico sacó el típico papel que utilizaba para los autógrafos- Y bien… ¿Te llamas?

Su mente era un caos. ¿No estaba ahí el mismo chico que ha espiado todos los días desde aquel incidente pero que había prometido que jamás interferiría con él? Entonces, si se había jurado a si mismo que no volvería a cruzar su camino con aquél chico ¿Qué hacían esos azules ojos mirándolo con entusiasmo mientras le extendían la mano alegremente?

Había cometido un error.

Según sus planes todos en aquella escuela conocían su historia y lo evitaban, era como el rey, pasaba por donde quería, caminaba por donde quería, hacia lo que quería… total nadie se atrevería a hacerle frente…

Pero.

Ahí estaba él.

Esperando ansioso una respuesta.

Algo en su interior se encendió, volvía a sentirse feliz, volvía a sentir su lazo con Alfred como en aquellos días que solía ser su amigo, se sentía… querido de nuevo.

Pero esto duró solo unos segundos.

Nada era perfecto.

Puso en orden sus pensamientos y pudo reaccionar.

Aunque se sintiera feliz por este pequeño encuentro, aunque iba a morirse ahí mismo de felicidad ahora moriría de tristeza, pues tendría que rechazar y ahuyentar a aquel chico… no dejaría que sus caminos se vincularan de nuevo.

– ¡¿M-Mi nombre?! - intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos, cualquier contacto con él sería su perdición - No es algo que te incumba...además… ¡¿autógrafo?! ¡Ja! ¡¿Quién querría algo así?! – Trato de sacar su actitud más arrogante mientras se hacía a un lado y empezaba a caminar, pues no quería que aquel ojiazul se interesase en él.

Solamente se abrió paso entre toda la gente y en vez de entrar a su próxima clase se dirigió directamente al patio, no quería hablar con nadie.

– ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado? – llegó y se sentó contra el tronco de un árbol cuidándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca – ¿Cuántas veces traté de evitarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo viéndolo desde las sombras tratando de no entrometerme en su camino? ¡Maldición!

Miro hacia el cielo, por alguna razón aunque había amanecido soleado todo empezaba a llenarse de nubes ¿Acaso el tiempo sentía compasión por él? Ja. Simplemente suspiró para luego mostrar una sonrisa que reflejaba toda la tristeza dentro de él.

– Bueno… Supongo que es lo mejor para ti… Al…

– Ahhh ~ ¡Por fin logre alcanzarte! – sus melancólicos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rubio que rápidamente saltó a una de las ramas del árbol y se colgó de cabeza sonriendo – ¡Jajaja! ¡Si eres tan bueno para correr deberías practicar algún deporte!

– ¿Q-Que diablos haces aquí? – Arthur dio un pequeño salto del susto mientras miraba al joven ante el – Maldición… ¿Por qué me seguiste? Y… ¿De qué hablas? ¿Deporte? Discúlpame por ser alguien que se preocupa más por propios estudios y no pierde tiempo con jueguitos estúpidos

– ¡Hahaha! Anda, ¡No seas así! Además… ¿El por qué preguntas? Pues… saliste corriendo, así que debía seguirte ¡Haha!

Entonces notó esa sonrisa inocente e ingenua, esa sonrisa de su "antiguo Al". Se enfadó consigo mismo por recordarlo ¿Por qué tan solo una sonrisa de ese idiota lo hacía feliz? De un momento para otro un gran resentimiento se apoderaba de él. ¿Por qué tenía que cargar con el sufrimiento él solo? ¿Qué tenía ese idiota que lo hacía sentir tan… especial? Aunque él sabía todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, de un momento a otro una fría actitud se reflejó en él.

– Y… ¿Eso es un motivo? ¿Perseguir a alguien solo porque salió corriendo? – Arthur arqueó su ceja molesto y luego se dio la vuelta – No eres más que otro cretino que se cree la gran cosa por jugar un deporte estúpido

– ¿Eh? ¿Estúpido dices? ¡Oye espera! ¡Aún no me dices tu nombre!

Alfred aún colgado extendió su mano para alcanzar a su "pequeño admirador", pero para cuando rozó su espalda este se dio vuelta rápidamente más enojado que antes… pero por alguna razón más que enojo pareciera que estaba a punto de explotar en lágrimas.

– Oye pequeño admirador ¿Qué tienes? ¡Pareciera que estas a punto de llorar! ¡Hahaha! ¡Not problem! ¡Aquí tienes al hero para contarle que te pasa! – esta vez le extendió ambas manos con una gran sonrisa quedando colgado solo con la fuerza y balance de sus piernas.

– ¡Te dije que no me molestes bastardo! – Pero para cuando logró reaccionar ya todo había sucedido, en un pequeño ataque de enojo se volteó y empujó al chico haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra el suelo, aunque no estaba del todo inconsciente parecía bastante atontado… seguramente no tardaría mucho en desmayarse. La primera reacción de Arthur fue atinar a ayudarlo… Pero después de pensarlo… Esta era su oportunidad perfecta, estaba seguro de que el profesor le había dado algo para una emergencia así… y no estaba equivocado. Rápidamente sacó una poción de olvido y se la dio a beber al atontado ojiazul, tan solo eso bastaría para que perdiera los recuerdos de que habían chocado ese día… Todo no sería más que una pequeña confusión.

Diciéndose internamente que hacía lo correcto dejo al muchacho tirado bajo la sombra del árbol del patio, seguramente no tardarían en encontrarlo así que no era un problema…

– Ha... ha… – empezó a correr rápidamente, había hecho lo que era correcto, no tenía nada de que arrepentirse… siguió corriendo hasta adentrarse en un bosque que solo él conocía, simplemente corría sin rumbo y terminó por tropezarse con una raíz de un árbol – Hahaha ~ Soy tan estúpido… – se arrodillo en posición fetal mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro tratando de esconder las tibias lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas – Hice lo correcto… ¿No? No había otra opción más que esto… ¿No? Pero… duele… Si hice lo correcto ¿Por qué… ¡¿Por qué me siento tan solo y duele tanto?! ¡Maldición! – golpeó fuertemente con sus puños el suelo tratando de liberar su enojo y pena mientras seguía sollozando fuertemente – Esto… Esto nunca… Esto nunca debió ser así, Al.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II:**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, por alguna razón me dolía la cabeza y un poco la espalda, pero por alguna razón no recordaba nada. ¿Qué habría pasado? Después de frotar lentamente mis ojos y abrirlos de par en par noté mucha gente alrededor mío de diferentes casas, cuando observe donde me encontraba entendí el porqué. Por alguna razón no recordaba nada y también me encontraba en la enfermería, seguramente todos mis admiradores se habían preocupado… es un lindo gesto pero en este preciso momento no quería atención, si no alguien que me explicara lo que había pasado y porqué me dolía tanto la cabeza.

— ¿Eh? Hahaha, ¿Qué pasa chicos? — traté de sonreír como lo hacía comúnmente para mis fans… pero por dentro me sentía deprimido, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya sonriendo para todos? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que tengo la atención de todos… y me siento tan vacío? — ¡Estoy bien! ¡Not problem! — Traté de buscar una cara conocida para que me ayudara con esto y ahí encontré mi salvación, Francis resaltaba con sus absurdos colores por entre toda la multitud sonriendo — ¡Hey Francis! — hice otra sonrisa para no hacer sentir mal a mis admiradores pero Francis captó mi mensaje.

— Monsieur, creo que será mejor que yo hable primero con Sir. Alfred, ¿Sí? — lentamente él se iba colando entre la multitud de chicos, al final todos se terminaron retirando por las escusas de Francis, tan solo quedaba una chica molestando a mi lado preguntándome si me encontraba bien y que podría hacer por mí — My lady… — Francis le tomó la mano y se la beso mientras le ponía una rosa roja tras su oreja… típico de él, pero ahora no me molestaba, era el método más fácil para aportar a la molesta chica — Sir. Alfred no está en condiciones para tener tantas visitas… Supongo que entiende a lo que me refiero, ¿No madame? Lo mejor será que me deje a solas con él por un rato, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y lo que más necesita ahora es hablar con un amigo — la chica indecisa se quedó en su lugar, pero Francis la empujo caballerosamente afuera y cerró las cortinas que rodeaban mi camilla rápidamente para que no entrara nadie más.

— ¡Haha! — sonreí, no sé porque, pero siempre sonrío aunque me sienta triste… ¿Será la costumbre para gustarle a la gente y que no me vean como el débil e inestable chico que soy?

— ¡No era necesario que hicieras tanto Francis! Y bien dime… ¿Qué me pasó?

— Alfred… sabes que no es necesario sonreír cuando hablas conmigo, te conozco Mon Petit ~ Pero bueno, volviendo lo que pasó la noticia que se le dio a toda la escuela fue que comiste algo que estaba contaminado o caducado haciendo que te desmayaras en medio del patio… — sus primeras palabras aún seguían en mi mente, pero tenía que prestar atención a lo que me decía, Francis se sentó a los pies de mi camilla mientras jugaba con sus piernas en el aire en silencio, tras algunos segundos me miró sonriendo — Pero… tras analizar unas muestras con algunos profesores y enfermeras notamos que alguien te había dado una pócima de olvido, no explica el desmayo, pero por lo menos sabemos que alguien te hizo esto intencionalmente ~ ¿Te has ganado algún enemigo, Mon Petit? ~

— ¿Ah? ¿Poción de olvido? — así que había sido eso, sonreí bobamente llevándome las manos a la cabeza y Francis solo bufó por mi actitud de nuevo — ¡Hahaha! ¡Sí! Quizás fue alguno de esos Ravenclaw… ¡Les ganamos en el último partido después de todo! ¡Y ellos son malos perdedores!

— Eso no tendría sentido, no es como si te hubieran dado una paliza Monsieur ~ De hecho el desmayo debe haber sido porque tú mismo te caíste o golpeaste con lo torpe que eres… Pero la poción de olvido… De seguro es para encubrir algo o alguien te hablo más de la cuenta, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Mon petit?

— No lo sé — Intenté recordar, pero solo eran imágenes borrosas — Estaba con el equipo después del partido… — se pronto una imagen de una cabellera rubia se vino a mi mente, y por alguna razón yo la perseguía… ¿Qué era esto? — ¡No lo sé! Recuerdo… que corría hacia algo… nada más Francis, lo siento

Al decirle esto la expresión de Francis cambió por un instante, como si su más oscuro temor se hubiera echo realidad.

— Hmpf… Kirkland… — Murmuró algo que no alcance a oír… y por alguna razón siento que me perdí de algo importante, después de esto simplemente desvió la mirada, el ambiente había cambiado de un instante a otro… y era mi deber como héroe romper esta tensión.

— ¡Hahahaha! En fin… ¡Tanto recordar me dio hambre! — Miré por alrededor buscando algo hasta que vi que en el velador habían varias cosas dejadas probablemente allí por mis admiradores que se habían preocupado — ¿Esto es pastel de calabaza? Tiene… un aspecto extraño — tomé lo primero que alcancé del mueble sonriendo esperando la reacción de Francis, pero él seguía pensando en algo que lo preocupaba y aun mirando a otro lado se animó a hablar.

— Ah… si claro, — dijo ignorando mi pregunta — Dime Mon Petit… te suena el nombre de Arth—

Pero antes de que Francis pudiera terminar su pregunta algo tomo toda nuestra atención.

La cortina se abrió rápidamente y cierto castaño llego lleno de energía con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Alfred! — Antonio se lanzó hacia mi abrazándome y sonriendo como de costumbre a lo que yo respondí con una gran sonrisa menos falsa de lo normal, al menos con mis amigos no me costaba demasiado sonreír y eran… reacciones un poco más puras y sin falsedad, realmente estaba feliz de que ellos si se preocuparan por mí — ¡Hasta que al fin despertaste!

— Hahaha ¿Dormí tanto como para preocuparte? Quizás acabar con Ravenclaw fue más agotador de lo que pensé…

Ambos reímos fuertemente mientras que Francis suspiró y sonrió melancólicamente como si algo realmente triste e irónico estuviera pasando, es cierto, cuando llego Antonio él estaba a punto de preguntarme algo… Me pregunto, ¿Qué tan importante habrá sido esa pregunta?

— ¡Mira Antonio! — traté de ignorar la actitud de Bonnefoy, realmente no me sentía de ánimos y tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que le pasaba — Alguien dejó aquí pastel de calabaza ~

— Ah sí… — Francia parecía recuperar un poco su ánimo habitual — Yo no lo comería si fuera ustedes… Digamos que lo trajo cierta persona "sospechosa"

— Hahaha ¡No digas eso! ¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¿Uno de Ravenclaw? ¡Sí que son malos perdedores! ¡Jajaja!

Al juzgar por la reacción de Antonio de seguro recién se había dado cuenta de que Francis estaba en la habitación.

— ¡Oh! ¡Francis! Así que estabas aquí… — le sonrió y luego me miró riendo — ¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo trajo Francis? ¿Una admiradora celosa?

— Ah… dudo que le conozcan — una sonrisa divertida se mostró en el rostro de Francis — Dudo que le conozcan…es un chico rubio… y ese pastel de calabaza podría incluso llegar a ser mortal si lo consumen… Ja ~ ¿Pero quién es el gran chef Bonnefoy para juzgar? Anda, pruébalo tú primero Antonio, el pobre Alfred podría enfermarse aún más…

— Está bien, ¡Déjenle esto al jefe! — Pero apenas él dio una pequeña probada al pastel salió corriendo de la habitación con una mano en su estómago y otra en la boca.

— Ah… Ravenclaw… — observé a mi alrededor, mi estómago realmente estaba rugiendo — ¿Eso es una rana de chocolate? — Cogí otro de los dulces que se encontraban en el velador mirando a Francis

— Supongo que sí, Monsieur ~ — Francis se quedó un poco pensativo y yo solo bufé, estaba a punto de morder el caramelo y Francis lo aparto de mi boca golpeándolo contra el suelo.

— ¡No lo comas! ¡Eso también lo trajo él! Ahora que lo pienso… Todos estos dulces podrían generar la muerte instantánea…

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso planeas matarme de hambre?

— Pronto te traerán comida de verdad… ¿Por qué no esperas un poco por tu seguridad y salud, mon petit?

— Pero quiero comer… tengo hambre… — Francis empezó a caminar de espaldas a mí.

— Iré a avisar que te traigan comida… Supongo que un aperitivo no te hará daño… Al.

Al.

Al.

Al.

Nadie me llamaba así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Espera… ¿Alguien me había llamado así alguna vez?

¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?

Y…

¿Por qué…

¿Por qué mi corazón duele tanto?

¿Qué clase de palabra es "Al" como para hacerme sentir así de un momento a otro?

¿Quién…

¿Quién era aquella persona que me llamaba Al?

_**Es un día lluvioso.**_

_**Sé que no debo hacerlo…**_

_**Pero simplemente quiero seguirlo ¡No puedo evitarlo!**_

_**¿Uh?**_

_**¿P-Por qué estoy tirado en el suelo?**_

_**¿Q-Qué es esta sensación?**_

_**¿Por qué me duele el pecho?**_

_— H-Hace f-frío…_

_**Ah… ya entiendo…**_

_**¿Estoy muriendo?**_

_**Waah~**_

_**Y yo que te quería acompañar…**_

_**Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar ~**_

_— ¡Al!_

_**¿Uh?**_

_**¿Quién me está llamando?**_

_**Nadie sabe que lo seguí hasta aquí…**_

_**Y él tampoco sabe que lo seguí…**_

_**¿Quién? ¿Quién está allí?**_

_— ¡Al! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Al!_

_— ****** … ****** …_

_— ¡Aaaal! ¡Escuchame! ¡AL!_

_**Así que eres tú…**_

_**¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!**_

_**Lo siento… Creo que hasta aquí llego…**_

_**¡Pero no sabes que tan contento y agradecido estoy por haber pasado estos días contigo!**_

_**Gracias por decirme tú nombre…**_

_— ****** …._

_**Gracias… muchas gracias …**_

_**Espera**_

_**¿Qué es eso?**_

_**Ese objeto es…**_

_**¡Espera!**_

_**¿Qué estás diciendo?**_

_**¡No puedes hacer eso!**_

_**¡No quiero!**_

_**¡No estoy de acuerdo!**_

_**¡No! ¡No!**_

_**¿Por qué no me escuchas?**_

_**¡Oye!**_

_**¡Te estoy hablando!**_

_**¡******! ¡Que rayos crees que haces!**_

_**¡Jamás te perdonaré si haces esto!**_

_**¡******!**_

_**¡Soy feliz!**_

_**¡Soy feliz muriendo aquí!**_

_**¡No lo hagas!**_

_**¡DETENTE!**_

_**¡******!**_


End file.
